


Feels Like the First Time

by StudioFortyTwo



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudioFortyTwo/pseuds/StudioFortyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec Hardy x Rose Tyler, Canon 'Verse (BC) hate to love." - <a href="http://dirty-brian.tumblr.com/">Dirty-Brian</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Rose was not at all surprised when the party goers started to disperse quickly and the lights all came on. She looped her arm through Shareen's and attempted to guide her toward the door. Of course there was an officer right outside who stopped them.  
  
He looked them over before asking to see their IDs and Rose rolled her eyes. It was directed more at the situation than the copper, but she realized her mistake a moment too late. He thrust out his hand impatiently and she sighed before admitting she didn't have one.  
  
He listened to her explain that she was only there to collect her friend, whose ID's location she wasn't privy to. She was certain he wasn't going to care, his eyes were hard and unforgiving. But he shook his head and mumbled something about her getting her friend home safely.  
  
It was only a few weeks later that Rose was with Mickey and Shareen at yet another party. She didn't want to be there, never did, but they hardly gave her a choice. And when the cops came in she sighed, looking for an alternative exit.  
  
She was ushering the two idiots toward a side door when a hand landed on her shoulder. Rose was a bit surprised to see the same face that had stopped them the last time. He frowned at her and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
There was a commotion a few feet away and he groaned as he turned to address the issue. Rose got all three of them out and home. Vowing never again.  
  
It was the fourth party raided in as many months when Rose was approached by the now familiar copper. He wanted to know how old she was and why she was always at these things. She didn't seem like the type, and she was always being the responsible friend.  
  
She managed to not roll her eyes at his "concern" and told him the truth. He glanced at Shareen, hanging onto Rose for dear life, before turning and walking away. Rose stared at his back for a moment before refocusing on her task.  
  
One of the times Shareen went out without her Rose had to go pick her up from the station the next day, and he was there. It was like he had been waiting for her. She had to sit and wait for them to bring Shareen out and he sat with her.  
  
"You're better than this, than them. You seem like a really nice girl with potential. Don't waste it on shit friends."  
  
Rose pulled her shoulders back and told him exactly what she thought about him trying to give her advice. Wanker. Then she stood up as Shareen was brought around the corner, grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her out the doors.  
  
It had been a few months and Rose was happy with her new job at Henrik's. Sure the work itself wasn't great, or even good, but having a paycheck was nice. She was helping out her mum.  
  
Normally she worked in men's apparel, but someone had called in sick so Rose was folding tops in Women's. A dark haired woman approached asking for the maternity section and Rose smiled kindly pointing her in the right direction. The thank you came from the tall man next to the woman and Rose lifted her eyes to stare at him for what felt like a full minute before recognizing him. It was the bloody copper that she kept running into with her idiot friends.  
  
The woman walked away in the direction Rose had pointed, but he hesitated. "It's nice to see you being productive with your time."  
  
His words should have been sarcastic, or judging, but they were neither. He sounded too sincere for Rose's liking, so she simply shrugged and suggested that he catch up with his wife.  
  
Rose watched him cater to his wife, back and forth from the changing rooms to the racks. Rubbing her shoulders while she browsed through clothing. Carrying everything for her while she moved through the aisles. Rose felt her irritation toward him melt. She realized he was more than just an opinionated cop who liked to give unwanted and unneeded advice.  
  
Rose began taking her breaks at the coffee shop downstairs and was curious to see her copper walk in every couple of days. He didn't notice her the first few times, but once he did,  he seemed to start looking for her every day after.  
  
They never really had a full conversation. It was more him complaining about whatever had him pissed off that day, or her complaining about how shit her friends were. Rose also saw him in with his wife a few more times, as her belly grew, to expand her wardrobe. For some strange reason, Rose found herself becoming less and less impressed with the woman. There was just something about his wife that unnerved her. It couldn't be jealousy... Rose certainly wasn't that fond of her copper anyway.

After all, Rose was nearly nineteen years old and he was almost ten years her senior - not to mention married and expecting a baby girl - and he had mentioned that he was working toward a promotion that would hopefully send him back home to Scotland very soon.

No, Rose certainly wasn't too keen on him at all.

...

Hardy stood at the door and waited for those who exited, asking for IDs. He wouldn’t be handing out any tickets, but the panic in each teenager's eyes was enough. The golden haired girl was having a difficult time with her obviously inebriated friend and he pressed his lips together.

When she rolled her eyes at his inquiry he scowled and thrust his hand out in a silent demand. Of course she didn’t have an ID, she’s underage. And he did't need to see the other girl's to know she was too.

After seeing the same girl, always helping out the same friend at a couple different busts, he got curious. She seemed smart, responsible. Why was she hanging around these losers? It made her as ignorant as they were. What a loss.

He broke down and asked her age the fourth time he saw her, and just why she was wasting her time with these people and these parties. He could see her deciding whether to answer him. But then she told him she was nineteen, and Shareen was like a sister. He had nothing to say to that, so he just walked away.

When the friend got herself arrested, he got her talking about her blonde friend. He found out they all lived on the Powell Estate, and he realized exactly why she put up with her friends. He's not at all surprised when she shows up to collect the dark headed one, Shareen.

He found himself trying to convince her to do something with herself. To at least find better friends. She did't like that at all, informing him he had no place telling what to do. And who did he think he was, just some copper who doesn't know her- that’s who.

And that's when he decided he kinda liked her, she's not a pushover. She's strong and independent, and he felt proud of her. Part of him hoped his daughter would be strong like that.

When he saw her working at Henrik's that pride flared up again. Good for her, and he told her so. She dismissed him, and he understood. But he still smiled to himself as he followed after Tess. There was hope for her yet.

The first week he just happened to be working the area, and it seemed like the easiest place to grab a coffee. But after he realized she took her break there whenever she's working, he goes out of his way to stop by.

Time passed by and they learn little bits about each other, enjoying maybe five minutes of conversation here and there. He could tell she still didn't really like him, she kept up walls and maintained a distance, but somehow their chats worked.

She told him that she's trying to lighten her mother's load, although she just wanted to get away and travel. And she thought things between her and Mickey, the bloke he'd seen with her at those parties, felt like they were coming to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Tennantmeister and Moltobenebananas for their help!

Rose wove through the crowd asking herself again why she'd agreed to come. It had been months since she'd let Mickey and Shareen guilt her into attending a party, and sadly this one was no better than the rest. She was careful to not make eye contact with anyone, her eyes trained straight ahead toward her destination.

Shareen was already past the tipping point, barely able to stand in her own two legs. Rose had gone to get her water and some crisps while Mickey was keeping watch over their friend until Rose return. He wasn't sober, but he hadn't joined in with the group doing shots.

Finally getting back to her friends, she made Mickey hold the crisps while she helped Shareen drink some water. She wondered why she was here. Why did she let them get her into these situations? All she ever did was take care of them. Never did she ever have any fun. It was always watching out for them and making sure they didn't start fights, or pass out, or get arrested.

Rose heard the sirens and wanted to kick herself. She'd hoped that maybe this party's location in an abandoned warehouse would keep the cops from crashing it. No such luck.

Rose helped Shareen out a side door before the cops had even entered the premise. Mickey followed them, confused by why they were leaving early. Once they'd gotten a few blocks away, Rose pointed back toward the building.

"See the flashing lights? That's why we left."

She was about to help Shareen across the street when headlights rounded a corner. They waited but the car didn't pass by them. It stopped just before it reached them and Rose tightened her grip around Shareen's waist. Mickey wasn't the best in a scrape on a good day, he'd be total shit in his current state.

"Rose?" His voice broke through the mostly quiet night and Rose wanted to shrink into the shadows. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get these two home." She motioned toward her friends with her head.

Hardy stepped up to the curb, hands on his hips all authoritative and Rose made it a point to meet his eyes. He shook his head, taking in the three of them. "I thought you'd quit doing this. You were making better decisions."

She wanted to dissolve. He was right. It was the internal dialogue she'd been hearing all night. But hearing it from him pissed her off a bit. She was old enough to make her choices, good or bad.

When she didn't respond he continued. "I'm actually very disappointed. I hoped you were done with this shit. Haven't you made friends at work, who do fun things that don't end with a police raid?"

"Disappointed? Who do you think you are? Why do you think I'd care if you're disappointed? You are no one. You have no right to be upset by my actions."

Mickey stepped up closer to Rose's side, evidently reading her tone as needing support. She doubted he had any clue what was actually happening or being talked about. Hardy glanced at Mickey and rolled his eyes before directing his attention back to Rose.

"Right. Okay, fine. Carry on." He swept his arm out toward the street behind him. But Rose could see the hurt in his eyes and that just made her even more upset.

She grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him over to hold up Shareen so she could step closer to the wanker of a copper. Tears threatened for release as she poked him in the chest, angry that he wanted to act like he cared about her. "Stop pretending like I matter to you. I'm just another teenager with friends that need my support. That's why I'm here, trying to make sure they make it home."

When his lips crashed into hers she stopped breathing, frustrated and confused by his actions. He's married, with a child on the way. She knew he didn't care about her. He couldn't. It wasn't logical, and if she'd learned anything about this man, it's that he was always logical. Very Spock.

He pulled away with a start and stepped back, almost tripping off the curb. "Oh god. I'm sorry. That wasn't- I didn't- That can't happen. This can't happen. It should not have ever happened." He was backing away toward the car as he stumbled over his words.

Tears slid down Rose's face and she watched silently, still stunned, as he climbed into his car and drove away. Mickey mumbled something about needing a toilet and Rose wiped at her eyes, turning to look at the two idiots she loved too much. This was all their fault. It was their fault she'd met him to begin with. And it was their fault she'd run into him tonight.

She just wanted to run off, leave them to find their own way home. But she couldn't. So she sighed, wiped away the last few tears, and pulled Shareen's free arm over her shoulder to guide her across the street.

...

Alec knew it was her, but even as he was pulling over he hoped it wasn't. Months had gone by since they'd started their chats at the coffee shop. He had convinced himself that those chats were doing her good. He told himself that was why he kept going. He was making a difference in this young person's life.

Yet, here she was. He heard the call for the party bust, but he'd been handing out a traffic violation, so he was arriving a bit late to the scene. And here was his Rose. No. Not his. Helping her imbecile friends get away from the raid.

When he stepped out of his car, he didn't have a plan. There was no prepared speech, and maybe that was the problem. He just let his emotions dictate his words. But that was no good. He cared about this girl, but she wasn't supposed to know that. He'd fought against it, hard.

She stood up to him, reminding him that he wasn't supposed to care, that it wasn't his place. But that just pissed him off, because damnit he did care. And she didn't believe it.

So he proved it, or tried to. Wrongfully. He pulled her into a kiss. It didn't matter that it was just a press of lips, soft and supple lips, because it was still wrong. It was horribly wrong for many, too many reasons.

And she just stared blankly at him, tears already staining her cheeks, as he backed away. He heard himself talking, but didn't register his words, his mind too busy trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened.

Then he was behind the wheel, putting the car in gear, and pulling away from the curb.

...

Rose was folding shirts when she realized someone was standing near to her. Putting on her friendly customer service smile she looked up. Her smile faded.

"What do you want?" She hadn't seen Hardy since that night on the curb, months ago.

"I just wanted to tell you, I got a promotion."

Her face screwed up in confusion as she stared at him. "Good for you." And she returned her attention to the folds.

"I'm going to be a Detective Sergeant." Rose kept her eyes trained on her work. "In Sandbrook. Scotland."

At that point she paused to look up at him again and thought that maybe if he was moving away she should just say it. If it was her last chance, she should tell him. But then she looked into his eyes and there was no need. He already knew. That's why he was there, telling her that he would be leaving. So she just smiled sadly at him.

"Good luck to ya."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to Tennantmeister & Moltobenebananas for their help. I couldn do this without them!

Alec wanted to be relieved that the case was solved, but of course it wasn't that simple. It was never that simple. It was ridiculous, he knew that, but he felt guilty. Arresting Miller's husband felt like a betrayal, and she had enough of that already. He wondered if she saw it that way? He was just doing his job, and Joe had basically turned himself in.

When she came by his room that night to talk it helped a bit. She had come to him, but really, who else could she have gone to?

He needed a bloody break from the town and the drama. Claire would be fine for a day. He could just get away to clear his head. He had to figure out what he was going to do now that he'd been taken off duty. He hated that he was still stuck in Broadchurch. He'd much rather head back to London, back to where he'd started his career. But there were things to finish here first.

A day trip would still be nice. He felt guilt again, for not choosing to go spend a day in Sandbrook. But that town was even worse. And it wasn't like Daisy was speaking to him.

The cab dropped him off and he realized he didn't have anything to actually do. He rolled his eyes at himself and began walking. At least he had gotten away. That was the point.

When he felt the world tilt, he cursed. He wasn't doing anything stressful. What the bloody hell?! But regardless, he lost his balance and fell into a railing. He reached into his pocket and fumbled for the pills. His vision blurred and he felt the packet hit the tips of his fingers, just as his knees buckled completely.

When his consciousness returned, he stared at the fluorescent lights above him. So much for a relaxing day away to think. A nurse came in moments later and he was already disconnecting himself from the machines.

"I have to get back to Broadchurch before nightfall." He could tell they weren't convinced, but they couldn't keep him against his will.

The nurse at the station took his release forms and scowled at them before nodding toward the door. He took off, pressing the button for the lift and waiting. He stepped inside as the doors slid apart and leaned against the back wall. The doors opened again a few floors down and a blonde with her arm in a sling stepped in. Her hair needed a brush ran through it, her clothes were dirty and ripped in a few places. There were scratches on her face and on the arm not in the sling.

As his eyes settled on her face, for a second before she turned to face the doors, recognition dawned on him. He knew those eyes, those lips. Even set into an older face. What the bloody hell had she gotten herself into? He lifted a hand as if to touch her before letting it fall. What were the chances she'd remember him?

The elevator stopped again and an orderly pushing a patient in a wheelchair moved inside the car. Alec was shoulder to shoulder with her, his head turned to look at her. He shouldn't stare, but he couldn't stop. He was waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She kept her eyes forward. And after they had descended another couple levels he gave up, shifting his own gaze to the doors.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. She wouldn't believe her eyes. She was in fact forcibly denying that her eyes had recognized the man next to her in the lift. There was no bloody way it was him. Not with that beard, and those tired eyes.

As the wheelchair was pushed out of the lift she chanced a glance at him and pulled her lip between her teeth. It was most certainly him. The copper that she had known. He was older, as was she, but he looked tired and worn down. She wondered what had taken the life from his eyes.

She had completely forgotten about him. Being whisked away by an alien with a time ship would do that. Until her daft alien had gone and changed. And sure the hair was different, and the suit and his accent, but the face was the same. She'd become familiar with that face a couple years earlier. And there it was staring back at her again, but this time on her Doctor.

Then crazy things had happened and that face with the accent to match her own had ended up trapped in a parallel universe with no way back to her. She'd had one opportunity to say goodbye, and that had been years ago now. That was supposed to have been the last time she would ever see that face. Because once again, she had forgotten that it still existed here.

Until now. Now she was in an elevator with that face. With its beard and sad eyes, rumpled suit, and untied necktie. He was waiting for her to exit the elevator, a large hand pressed against the door to hold it open.

She stepped out, and she intended to keep going - she really did - but she didn't. Her feet stopped just outside and she saw him barely keep from walking into her. Their eyes met as she turned to face him.

He simply stared back at her, but the recognition was there. He knew who she was. He remembered her.

"Coffee?" His voice was rough, and the Scottish accent didn't sound right to her ears. But this wasn't the Doctor. And this voice was the first one she'd associated with that face.

She nodded and followed him out of the hospital doors and down the street.

...

Alec was pleased to finally have some sort of closure over the Sandbrook case. Making arrests and closing the files had been a long time coming.

Now, there was only one thing left for him to do. He'd said his goodbyes and as he looked at his reflection in the car's window, he made a futile effort to tidy himself. Sweeping a hand through his hair, buttoning his shirt and straightening his tie, he opened the door.

"Where to then sir?"

He smiled, her tongue touched smile coming to mind, as he slid into the backseat and gave her address to the driver.

When the car pulled up outside her residence, he didn't hesitate to pay and grab his bags. The door was open before he'd made it up the walk. He stepped through and dropped his bags just before his arms were full again.

Soft lips pressed against his, hands pulled at his hair, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. The door was kicked shut and he pressed her against it, ready to move forward.

Rose had been hesitant to let him into her life, but she was powerless to stop it. Over their coffee so many months ago, she'd learned how his marriage had disintegrated. She'd told him the basics, of a love that she'd lost.

Now, he was moving back to London, and they were going to finish what they'd started all those years ago.

She couldn't believe that the first time they'd met she'd felt so much disdain toward him. And now, all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of home that she'd lost so many years before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't guarantee there won't be more to this later. But that depends on the response as well as personal time restraints. For this current month my focus will be on a story I promised to some friends months ago. Team Aiden will get their story soon! (I hope)


End file.
